


Wind and Stone

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But with sex, M/M, it was supposed to be a character study, suggested past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: Hanzo prides himself on his incredible self-control. Only Jesse knows differently.





	Wind and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I found this ficlet while cleaning up old files. It was originally meant to be a character study (a...porny character study). It's over two years old, so I had a bit of trouble editing (my style has changed significantly since then, I think!). Hopefully you will still enjoy it! <3

The first time they ate together in public, Jesse threw an entire piece of chicken at the young lady who was sitting at the table beside them. Hanzo had watched it happen in slow motion: McCree was trying to split the meat in half by holding one chopstick in each hand, operating the two sticks as a rudimentary lever, or in this case, a catapult.

The actual launching of the chicken Hanzo did not remember, either because trauma had blocked it from his memory, or because he had already begun to apologize to the girl profusely, having a premonition that the apology was going to be necessary even before the very act occurred. 

For his part, Jesse didn't even realize what he'd done. He huffed in frustration, having lost his food, but did not know how the bird had flown.

It was irritating, infuriating, even.

Jesse held his body like it had never been beaten for falling out of place, like a wild plant that had never had its course corrected. His movements were carefree, his skill on the battlefield seemed more accidental than practiced, even though Hanzo knew this to be untrue. 

Hanzo’s body, in contrast, was a well beaten tool, ringing with precision. He was in control of each and every muscle, and felt the burden of his physical self at all times. Sometimes, this translated to matters outside of the flesh. He felt keenly aware of his failures, past and present. They sat in his bones as firmly as marrow, and cracked just as brittle as bone when provoked. 

However, it was the definitely the physical aspect of himself that was currently in play this evening.

"You're gonna have to relax if we're gonna do this, darlin'," Jesse murmured tenderly into his ear. "Don't wanna break you." 

He was holding at the side of Hanzo's face reverently with one hand, and testing his entrance with the other.

"As if you could even come close," Hanzo huffed, well aware that Jesse could indeed bring him to and beyond that precipice, the thought of it causing a thrill to run through him. Not that Jesse would have ever known, given how still the archer was holding. 

Jesse hummed, recognizing the challenge.

"So stubborn," he chided.

"Why don't you just..." 

A kiss on the temple. 

"Let me..." 

Trailing downwards. 

"Work." 

Hanzo gasped as Jesse bit down with just enough pressure at the side of his neck, the skin under the trail of saliva that was carelessly left on the side of his face igniting from the shock. Jesse's breath grazed his skin, barely a whisper, yet already wearing him down. His body drew up to press against Jesse's torso, against his will. 

"That's what I want," Jesse mumbled encouragement. "Just let go." 

Hanzo chewed at his bottom lip, trying in earnest to relax, which of course, had the opposite effect. 

"Don't go undoin' it now," Jesse warned, lazily landing his kisses lower on Hanzo's chest until he reached his right nipple. He gently took it in his mouth, sucking at it without hurry. 

Hanzo groaned, thrusting upward to feel the hardness against Jesse's boxers. He reached down and pulled at them. 

"Off," Hanzo ordered. 

Jesse huffed a chuckle against Hanzo's chest and obeyed. Hanzo ran his fingers lightly, greedily over Jesse's hardened cock. 

The other man gasped under his touch, but pulled his hand away. 

"You do know exactly how to get me going," Jesse murmured fondly. 

Hanzo preened. Yes, he was exceptionally talented at playing McCree's body like the fine instrument it was.

"-- but tonight's not about that." Jesse swallowed Hanzo's protest with another slow kiss. "Tonight's my turn." 

To emphasize his point, Jesse snapped his teeth down on Hanzo's neck again, with a new surge of passion. 

Hanzo couldn't stop the embarrassing cry that this tore from his lips--lips that were so accustomed to working and speaking only as their owner intended. 

Jesse hummed, growled even, at the response, knowing that every small chip against Hanzo's iron composure was a victory worth celebrating. He sucked in earnest against at the archer's neck, under his chin, unrelenting, refusing to give up until he got what he wanted. 

Hanzo writhed, twisting below him, mouth hanging open as he continued to keen with need. 

Jesse's grin was practically feral as he reached once again for the lube after hastily applying the condom, grasping at Hanzo's chest with his other hand so that he could better latch his lips on the left nipple this time while pressing his index finger deep inside.

Hanzo gave another loud cry, pushing his body upwards to meet Jesse's hand. He tried to centre himself, tried to regain control over his responses, but McCree caught on to what he was doing just in time. He bit down on Hanzo's chest with more pressure, adding an extra finger so that he could push further in. He began to piston his fingers in and out without mercy. 

Hanzo moaned, eyes rolling upward.

Jesse smiled against the archer's skin. 

"So beautiful," he murmured against it. 

While Hanzo knew exactly where to touch, exactly when to touch, to cause Jesse to fall apart almost instantly, Jesse recognized that Hanzo needed to be worn down. A lifetime of building up defenses meant that each barrier had to be dismantled lovingly, with care. Jesse learned the best way to do so was to undo the archer through persistent, gratuitous passion and adoration, like a gentle, persistent breeze against a hard rock. 

Once Jesse was satisfied that Hanzo was sufficiently loosened, he gently turned Hanzo around, grasping at Hanzo's hard cock while lining up his own against his lover. 

"Ready, sweetheart?" 

Hanzo had barely nodded before Jesse slipped into him, causing the other man to groan through a clenched jaw. Gradually, once again without hurry, Jesse took him an inch more at a time, until he was fully sheathed in Hanzo's body. He paused, hearing the archer gasp for air. 

"You okay?" Jesse inquired, his words breathy and hot on the side of Hanzo's ear.

Hanzo nodded again, unable to answer with words. 

"Good," Jesse whispered. "Good, sweet heart, now just..." 

Hanzo cried out as Jesse bottomed out inside him. Jesse's movements were slow, deliberate, but not rigid. He began to pump at Hanzo's cock with neither form not finesse. Hanzo grit his teeth and squirmed. 

"Naw, you're not getting away that easy." Jesse tightened his grasp around Hanzo's waist with one hand and his cock with the other. 

Hanzo's groans were coming short, stuttered, repeated with every thrust. He tried to move to Jesse's rhythm, but soon found it too hard and gave up working in sync, instead thrusting wantonly back into Jesse's hard warm body. 

"That's it sweet pea, just like that." Jesse talked him through it, picking up the pace. Hanzo hissed, eyes pressed shut. His cries grew louder, and Jesse could feel the muscles along his stomach clench. 

"Come on, darlin', give me what I'm lookin' for," Jesse cooed. He thrust hard, mercilessly against Hanzo, the motions seeming frantic, frenetic, when really they were not. 

Hanzo screamed.

Jesse purred in victory, as he slammed into him over and over, huffing encouragement, against Hanzo's ear. Beneath him, Hanzo twitched, spasmed as the control he had so carefully cultivated in his body through years of training and repression came undone completely in one blazing moment. His body took control over him, as he rushed headlong into a blinding orgasm. Jesse followed soon after with a groan, coming long and hard. 

He collapsed onto Hanzo's back. Hanzo made an effort to sound disgruntled, but it was half-hearted at best. 

Jesse kissed him on the shoulder before heading to the washroom for towels to clean up, settling happily on Hanzo's chest once he was done.

The puddle of drool started to collect on Hanzo's skin almost the moment Jesse's face snuggled against it, his mouth hanging open in a content, gaping grin. 

As his own eyes became heavy, comforted by the firm, warm body lying on top of his own, Hanzo couldn't help but allow for such sloppiness in form, so long as it was shared between them.


End file.
